


Flip likes to eat...

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Hit me if you will, with some flip being totally filthy and eating his girl out from behind. Like he’s purposely a tease, and loud when he tastes her, spanks her ass while he works, rubs his beard in there on purpose since he knows she loves that





	Flip likes to eat...

He’s had to work late the past two weeks. They are finishing up a big case. You’ve gotten in the habit of bringing him dinner at the station, just to be able to spend some time with him. 

Tonight you brought in dinner as the rest of the guys were leaving, heading to the diner down the street. Flip meets you at the door. 

Despite your platform sandals, you still have to stand on your toes to kiss him. His tongue immediately pushing through your lips. His hand sliding down between your thighs, grabbing your ass under your skirt.

You gasp at his boldness, looking around to see if anyone noticed. 

“I’m the only one here and I’m ready to eat…” He pulls you with him toward his desk and sits down.

“I want you to turn around, face away from me and bend down far enough to touch your ankles.” His hands on your waist, twist you to face away from him.

You giggle and start to ask “What are you….” when you feel him pull your panties down your legs and his finger run through you slit. 

He pulls his finger back and sucks it clean, groaning as he does. “I told you, I’m ready to eat and you taste fucking delicious.” 

His hand pushes at your back to bend you forward. “Be a good girl and bend over.” 

You hesitate. “Flip, what if someone sees…” 

The metallic clicking of his cuffs can be heard behind you as he clicks one closed around your wrist. “Shhh baby. It’s just us.” He pushes your back again and as you bend forward he clicks the other cuff to your ankle.

“Dammit Flip! You better get these off me or….” Before you can finish cussing him out he’s pulled your ass to his face and his tongue is running through your slit.

You can feel him moan deeply as he tastes you. Flip spreads your folds apart with his thumbs, exposing your pussy to the cool air for a moment before sliding his tongue into your entrance. 

He circles your entrance and grinds his chin against your clit as he does. You can feel him smile as you moan and your legs shake. “Fuck baby you taste so sweet.” 

He lands a sharp smack to your ass before he bends down and sucks on your clit. “Aaahh, Flip!” You begin to drip down your thighs. 

He pushes his finger into you easily. The sloppy, squelching of your cunt as it sucks his finger further into you along with his hungry mouth, make you start to pulse around his finger.

He leans back with his finger buried in your pussy and smacks the other side or your ass. You clench and drool around it. “You dirty girl. You like this?” He slides a second finger in, pumping them in and out. You’re clamping down around him before he stops and smacks your ass again. “Not yet. I’m not done with this pussy yet.”

He pulls his fingers from you and replaces it with his mouth. He licks and sucks every bit of your slick from you before returning to run it around your entrance. His nose tickling your perineum and the edge of your pucker.

“Please, Flip. I’m so close, please.” He pulls away from you, sits back in his chair and lights a cigarette. “Flip?! What the fuck!” You can hear him chuckle as a cloud of smoke passes by your face. 

“Philip Zimmerman! You better take these cuffs off me right now or I swear to….” He smacks your ass hard as he sets the cigarette down in the ashtray on his desk. 

“Or you’ll what sweetie?” Another swat to the other cheek. “What were you saying?”

Your tone much more soft but desperate. “Flip, the guys will be back soon. Please let me cum.” 

“That’s more like it.” he smacks your ass again. “Good girl.”

His lips are warm and wet on your aching cunt as he builds you up again. His tongue working in and out of your hole, he’s wiggling his head behind you so his beard rubs over your folds and clit.

“So fucking wet. Listen to yourself.” He slides two fingers in pumping into you as your pussy starts making obscene noises. “You want to cum baby?” He leans forward and kisses one of the red hand prints on your ass. 

Drunk and overwhelmed you mumble “Please, Please Flip.” 

He pulls his fingers from you and replaces them with his tongue, his thumb rolling your clit. You feel yourself tipping over the edge and are quickly snatched hard into a body quaking orgasm. You moan like an animal as you cum and gush on Flip’s tongue. 

He wastes no time licking up what spilled down your legs and pulling your panties back up. He uncuffs your ankle and pulls you into his lap. He picks up the cigarette and takes a drag, grinning at you as your rest your head on his shoulder. 

“That was… wow.” Before you can say anything else he kisses you. 

“I told you I was ready to eat. But, I did make a mess.” Flip wipes at his glistening beard with his shirt sleeve. He kisses your forehead, enjoying a quiet moment with you. 

You’re interrupted by his growling stomach, making you both laugh. “Uh yeah, so what’s for dinner babe?”


End file.
